


50 Shades of Yellow

by Fanatic_weirdo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Arguing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, i love them, magnus loves scarves, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Magnus needs a particular color of scarf but Alec doesn't understand why the last 300 haven't been right. A tiny, playful "argument" ensues, but ends very quickly. I know it's short but I quite enjoyed writing it. It's unbetaed so... sorry about that.





	50 Shades of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually nearly verbatim to an argument my best friend and his boyfriend had last night. As I watched this exchange I realized my best friend was wearing several rings and his boyfriend was in all black, pouting. I realized in that moment I am friends with Alec and Magnus. You know, if Magnus were a drag queen and Alec was a painter. Which is an AU i would be interesting in exploring.

“What do you mean it’s the wrong shade of yellow?” Alec asked exasperated as he looked at the scarf in his hand that had been out stretched to Magnus. 

“Clearly that is a pineapple yellow and I need a mustard yellow,” the warlock responded, continuing to search through his scarves. Magnus then held out two scarves, one a darker shade and one a lighter, “Tell me, do these look the same to you?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not stupid,” Alec rolled his eyes, “I know there are different shades of colors, I just don’t understand how one can be wrong for what you’re wearing. It’s not like you’re wearing black and trying not to look like bumblebee or a mundane school bus.” Magnus tossed the scarves back on the pile and Alec let out a grunt as they were right back where they started.

“Even with this outfit, the shade of what goes with it is important because each one says something different, and some simple do not go with this color,” Magnus said, motioning to his outfit.

Alec stared at him, his eyes narrowed slightly,

“You are wearing beige; why does it matter the specific shade of a color when you are wearing a color that every color goes with!” Alec responded, they were going to be late and Alec had been dressed for half an hour. Besides, he thought Magnus looked incredible no matter what he wore. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that, Alexander,” Magnus said calmly as he tossed a scarf playfully at Alec. Alec snatched it out of the air and pretended to scowl, but neither could hide the smile on their faces for long. 

Magnus hadn’t had this kind of easy, playful, joyful love in centuries. They had to work for it, as was the case with any relationship that meant anything, but loving Alec was so easy. He had his flaws but they were always outweighed by the wonderful qualities that the man possessed. 

“Babe, we are already late, and you look amazing in anything, so please can you just pick a scarf.” Alec pleaded, laying down on the side of the bed that wasn’t covered in an array of differing shaded yellow cloths. 

“If I just ‘picked a scarf’ I would be no better than all the other people there. And we cannot have that, can we.” Magnus asked. 

Alec huffed in mild annoyance but he respected Magnus’s desire to dress impeccably, even if he didn’t always understand it. He had always been satisfied in his darker colors, preferring blues, greens and of course black, it helped him blend in with the darkness when he was on patrol or on a hunt. Magnus liked to stand out, however, like a flashy bird preening its feathers.

“You’re already going to be better than everyone there why does a stupid scarf matter?” he grumbled under his breath. Magnus paused his search and smiled softly at his boyfriend, wondering if he’d meant to speak out loud. Magnus walked over to the side of the bed Alec was laying on and kissed him firmly. Alec looked surprised but smiled and arched up into the kiss before Magnus pulled away. 

“The scarf matters because I enjoy reminded people that I am the best, sometimes they forget,” Magnus stated.   
Alec smirked,

“I don’t, and isn’t my opinion the most important?” he winked when Magnus looked at him, his eyebrows raised in humor as he moved back to the scarf covered side of the bed. Magnus chuckled lightly and shrugged in agreement,

“Yours is the only opinion that matters, but I can’t go without a scarf, so let me find the one I need and then I promise when we get home I’ll let you do whatever you want to the scarf.” He promised, pulling out yet another scarf.

“Hmmm fifty shades of yellow?” Alec said grabbing a scarf from the bottom of the pile and sitting up, putting the scarf around the back of Magnus’s neck, pulling lightly to press their lips together. Magnus looked at him as they parted, smiling at Alec’s playful cheekiness. 

“Ooh I love this side of you,” Magnus hummed as he kissed Alec yet again. Alec laughed lightly into the kiss. As they pulled away again Magnus glanced down at the scarf around his neck, “Oh this is the shade I need!” he said excitedly. Alec scoffed jokingly, wrapping the scarf around Magnus’s face before letting it go. They both laughed and Magnus freed himself and hung the scarf properly around his neck.

“Come on, Alexander, no dawdling, we’re going to be late,” Magnus grinned. Alec cried out indignantly, he jumped off the bed and smacked Magnus’s ass lightly as Magnus laughed happily. Alec rolled his eyes yet again but took Magnus’s hand as it was held out to him with a smile. 

“You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home,” Alec muttered. 

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
